A traditional display control circuit, of which a structure principle diagram is as shown in FIG. 1, comprises: a signal supplying unit for outputting an image data signal required to be displayed by a display screen; a timing control unit connected with the signal supplying unit, for receiving the image data signal outputted from the signal supplying unit, processing and converting the signal into a signal recognizable for a driving circuit unit, in order that the driving circuit unit in turn outputs the signal to the display screen to display an image. No matter whether the image displayed by the display screen finally changes, the display control circuit should update regularly to reflect the image data signal outputted from the signal supplying unit on the display screen.
However, a picture is not needed to be updated regularly in some applications such as a billboard and the like, and mostly is a still image, but the display control unit still updates the picture regularly at a circuit frequency, such that a power consumption of an entire display apparatus increases.